1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a drawer and a server using the same, and more particularly to a drawer comprising a movable or rotatable door structure and a server using the drawer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in a server, nodes, each comprising devices such as a hard disc and circuit boards, are packaged by components such as a bezel and an upper cover. Facebook has promoted an attractive open compute project (OCP). In order to increase the efficiency of the data center at a lowest cost, devices and components, such as a power switch, a hard disc, circuit boards and the like, of a server according to OCP are rearranged. For example, the hard disc is now disposed outside the node. In addition, the bezel has been removed from the server, such that the server is “open” and the user is allowed to operate the devices and components disposed inside the node directly.
However, it is difficult for the server of open type hardware design to pass relevant tests such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) and safety. In contrast, the conventional server package structure can pass these tests but is not applicable to the open type hardware design.